


Иллюзии

by Kyaard, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaard/pseuds/Kyaard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Мы цепляемся за иллюзии. Мы часто верим, что все было бы лучше, если бы люди изменились, даже если это дорого бы им обошлось. Осторожно, IC Джарет! Пасхалочка для фанатов Боуи 😉
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Иллюзии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illúziók](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741654) by Lilyana. 



Сара сидела у открытого окна. На ней было легкое платье с лентами, в котором удушающая даже после ливня жара переносилась немного легче. 

Она вздрогнула, как будто ощутив мягкое прикосновение перчаток к шее.

Сара отпила лимонада, надеясь, что это прогонит странное чувство.

Она знала, что за последние годы совершила много ошибок и приняла множество неправильных решений. Но отзвуки никакого другого решения не преследовали ее с таким упорством. Перед ее глазами стоял образ падающего Джарета, а воспоминания о его голосе увлекали в мир мечтаний, совершенно выбивая из реальности.

Сара сделала радио погромче.

_ Все, что она ему сказала, было ложью. _

Сердцу было больно от вида идиллически зеленых деревьев.

_ Она хотела увидеть безжизненные красные земли. Беспокойный горячий закат. _

Вздохнув, она откинулась на спинку кресла-качалки, слегка обмахиваясь веером.

_ Увидеть одинокие голые деревья без листьев. Каменные ворота. Бесконечность лабиринта… _

Сара закрыла глаза.

_ Джарета. _

_ Если бы только… я могла быть с тобой. _

Она очнулась в тронном зале Джарета, однако трон, и всё вокруг него выглядело пустым, заброшенным. На вьющихся по стенам металлических украшениях не смеялись гоблины, никто не носился вверх-вниз, и у входов не было видно ни одного совиноголового стража. Даже льющийся в окна свет казался темнее.

Сара –  _ сделав четыре осторожных шага –  _ подошла к трону, провела рукой по свисающей с изогнутой спинки трона ткани, но та рассыпалась от единственного прикосновения.

Сара испуганно отскочила, поскользнувшись на верхней ступеньке, и упала, сильно ударившись локтем, чудом не свалившись в глубокий каменный круг перед троном. Сара присмотрелась и увидела, что по его краю валялись разбросанные игрушки.  _ Детская –  _ мелькнуло у нее в мозгу, после чего она вновь осмотрела зал.

Все было покрыто толстым слоем пыли.

Она в ужасе вскочила. Даже когда ее мечты обращались в кошмары, они всегда были полны жизни, заполнены иллюзиями Джарета и мелкими гоблинами.... то есть, украденными детьми.

Ее сердце сжалось.

Сара поспешила дальше. Она бежала через пустые залы, пока не вышла на главную площадь Города гоблинов.

Она не встретила ни одной живой души. Дома были заброшены, некоторые деревянные пристройки почти развалились. Сара нервно вытерла ладони о платье.

– Джарет! – крикнула она. – Я знаю, что ты где-то здесь!

Но ответа не последовало.

– Джарет! – Мир словно закружился вокруг нее, когда она бросилась по узким улочкам, выкрикивая имя короля гоблинов. Сара заглянула в несколько домов, но повсюду находила лишь оглушающую тишину и запустение. Она уже не могла бежать и опустилась на край высохшего фонтана.

_ Все живые существа исчезли. _

Она закрыла лицо руками - ее обдало холодом, ужас пробирал до костей.

_ Это все неправда. Я сижу дома в своей гостинной. Это неправда. Я опять замечталась. _

Ее испугал тихий звук, будто кто-то тащил по земле консервную банку. Сара вскочила и с дико бьющимся сердцем пошла в направлении звука. Ни секунды не думая, с кем она может столкнуться, девушка встала посреди улицы. Перед ней высилась гигантская мусорная куча. Шевелящаяся мусорная куча. Сара нервно облизала губы и подала голос:

– Здравствуйте!

Шевелящийся мусор резко застыл, но с противоположной стороны послышалось тихое бормотание.

– Эй! – попыталась она еще раз. – Я здесь! У вас за спиной.

Мусорная гора со стоном развернулась, и Сара увидела перед собой самую отвратительную гоблиншу в мире.

– Дорогуша! – проскрипел мусорщица высоким голосом. – Это всего лишь ты! Что ж ты раньше не сказала, что пришла? – она укоризненно свела свои кустистые брови. – Я уж думала, Король гоблинов вернулся, меня чуть инфаркт не хватил!

Сара пару мгновений не могла издать ни звука.

– Джарет… Джарета здесь нет? – несмело переспросила она.

– Что ты говоришь, дорогуша? – проскрипела гоблинша. Видимо, она была тугоуха.

Сара собралась с духом:

– Вы говорите, что Джарета здесь нет? – спросила она громче.

Гоблинша засмеялась так, что резало уши. Она хохотала не меньше минуты и даже начала хлопать себя по коленям, отчего с гигантской кучи мусора на ее спине упала пара вещей.

– Где ты живешь, дорогуша? – сквозь смех выдавила она, но ее глаза подозрительно сощурились, рассматривая Сару.

– Последний раз я была здесь очень давно. Тогда еще повсюду сновали гоблины. – Сара пыталась казаться уверенной, но гоблинша явно была не убеждена, потому что мусорная куча приблизилась, пощупала ее платье и уставилась на нее откуда-то с высоты талии.

– Скажи-ка, дорогуша… Как, говоришь, тебя зовут? – она наклонила голову, чтобы лучше слышать.

– Са… Сабина, – запнулась Сара.

– А! – Гоблинша отошла с таким лицом, будто вместо желанного золота нащупала пирит. – Это хорошо, дорогуша. Я уж было подумала, что вернулась та неблагодарная девчонка.

– Неблагодарная девчонка? – переспросила Сара.

Гоблинша уже отвернулась от нее и пыталась пристроить в свою коллекцию на спине пустой цветочный горшок с ближайшего подоконника.

– Откуда ты явилась, что даже об этом не слышала? – возмутилась мусорная куча. – Джарет,  _ этот сумасшедший мальчишка _ свихнулся из-за какой-то смертной. А эта девчонка, – выплюнула гоблинша, – вышвырнула все, что  _ бедный мальчик _ щедро ей предложил. Дура! Как она могла не заинтересоваться Королем гоблинов?  _ Бедный мальчик _ совсем слег от того, что его сделали дураком!

– Что? – пробормотала Сара.

– Что слышишь! Ты на ушах сидишь, что ли? – гоблинша была раздражена, потому что горшок постоянно скатывался.

– Давайте помогу! – Сара взяла горшок и пристроила его в показавшееся подходящим место. От мусорной кучи послышалось ворчание. – Так что же случилось с Джаретом?

–  _ Бедный мальчик  _ оставил свое королевство! Сначала он злился,  _ и об этом тебе лучше не знать _ , но потом… потом он прогнал гоблинов, закрыл ворота Города гоблинов и… ой, смотри, какой красивый, забрось-ка мне это, дорогуша!

– Джарет закрыл Город гоблинов? И что случилось потом?

– Ай, кто знает! Когда я впервые пробралась сюда, только ему не говори, все было пусто, и в замке никого не было! Долгие годы все ждут, что Джарет вернется, но он не появляется. – Гоблинша немного запыхалась, поднимаясь вверх по улице, а Сара едва за ней поспевала.

– Значит это не какой-то трюк?

– Ха! Еще бы! Это всё та дурная девчонка,  _ из-за нее рушится королевство _ ! Будь она здесь, Джарет никогда бы не позволил Банде Рыжих разбойничать в его владениях! Что за девчонка! – Гоблинша неожиданно повернулась к Саре, ее лицо исказилось от возмущения. – Будь она здесь, ух я бы ее тряхнула, чтоб аж кости затрещали! Говорят, ради нее устроили бал, поставили на уши весь лабиринт,  _ бедный мальчик _ отдал ей свое сердце! Это даже мы слышали! И какова ее благодарность? Ай! Ай! – гоблинша потрясла маленьким кулачком. – Что за девчонка!

Сара неожиданно очнулась в летней духоте. У ее ног валялся опрокинутый стакан из-под лимонада, а пол был залит липкой жидкостью. Ее сердце бешено билось, и она все еще чувствовала жгучий гнев в глазах гоблинши. Радио передавало новости о пробках на дорогах.

_ Она тряхнула головой. Мне все это просто привиделось. _

– Мне все это просто привиделось, – громко сказала она, поняв, что это не помогло. 

Сара наклонилась за стаканом и пошла на кухню. Там она взяла тряпку и смочила ее холодной водой. Потом Сара обнаружила, что радио молчит, а она, сидя на коленях в гостиной, злобно пытается собрать тряпкой как можно больше жидкости из ковра. Сара и сама не помнила, как там оказалась, но у нее из глаз лились слезы.

_ Джарет - похититель детей! У меня не было другого выбора, и, окажись я там вновь, приняла бы то же решение! Сердце он мне протянул на блюдечке, как же! _

В дверь позвонили, и Сара злобно отбросила тряпку. Громко шмыгая, она попыталась вытереть слезы.  _ Даже если это и правда, как он это все преподнес! Очистил город и пригнал гоблиншу, чтобы потом явиться более эффектно. Самовлюбленный паяц. _

– Да иду я, секунду! – крикнула она, когда позвонили второй раз.

Открыв дверь, она залилась смехом. Пусть вперемешку с рыданиями, но даже так это совершенно нарушило запланированную увертюру Джарета.

– Сара? – Он удивленно смотрел на ее истерику серо-зелеными глазами.

– Ты,  _ бедный мальчик _ , – фыркнула Сара, – с каких пор в твоих привычках звонить и заходить через дверь?

Джарет непонимающе нахмурился.

– Может, я войду? – его голос по-прежнему походил на мурлыканье, и Саре это не понравилось.

Сара, продолжая глумливо смеяться, распахнула дверь и махнула внутрь квартиры:

– Заходи, господин Похититель детей! – за спиной Джарета она быстрым движением вытерла предательские слезы. _ Я все еще так доверчива. Ничего не изменилось. Ты смешон. _

Взглянув на фасад дома, на белую ограду, окрашенный вручную в синий почтовый ящик и на растущие под ним выцветшие на солнце розовые бегонии, Сара уже и не знала, кто из них действительно смешон – Джарет или она сама.

На Джарете была белая рубашка с длинными рукавами, темно-серые холщовые штаны и легкие кожаные туфли, в руках он держал тонкий летний пиджак. Свои соломенные волосы он коротко остриг, и в них больше не было сине-серых прядей. Но самые большие изменения постигли лицо, с которого будто бы спала иллюзия: больше не было никакого макияжа, торчавшие вверх брови приобрели естественную форму и даже нос будто бы стал короче. Только улыбка, эти тонкие губы и мелькающие при смехе кривоватые зубы напоминали Короля гоблинов во всей его красе. 

Он сел в единственное кресло, бросив пиджак на спинку, после чего закинул ногу на ногу и осмотрел комнату, будто пытался что-то прочитать по ней.

Сара почувствовала, как насмешка и злость сменяются страхом.

– Что тебе здесь надо, Джарет?

Внезапно тот встал и шагнул к Саре.

– Я пришел навестить тебя. Я… – На секунду он взглянул в окно, странно сморщившись при виде зелени деревьев, а потом повернулся обратно к Саре. – Я отказался от королевства. – Его взгляд был пленителен. – Я знаю, насколько неприятна тебе была моя прежняя сущность, вот я и попытался  _ стать человеком _ , чтобы тебе понравиться.

У Сары застрял комок в горле.

– Не знаю, получилось ли, но я стараюсь. У меня есть дом, работа, даже собака есть, – голос Джарета прозвучал удивленно, будто он и сам не верил, что такое возможно. – Я правда стараюсь тебе понравиться. – Он положил руки Саре на плечи и сжал. – Моя жизнь пуста без тебя. Сколько бы раз ты ни думала обо мне, Сара… я слышал тебя, видел тебя, и больше я этого не выдержу.

Из глаз Сары вновь потекли слезы, сбегая до самой шеи. Джарет вытер их и прижал девушку к себе:

– Не отталкивай меня, Сара!

Девушка разрыдалась от болезненности происходящего.

– Я же знаю, что ты просто играешь со мной! – крикнула она, уткнувшись в белую рубашку. – Ты наверняка все это спланировал – и свой приход, и пустой Город гоблинов, и гоблинше приказал поговорить со мной. Я все знаю, ты лжец! Ты играешь нечестно! – Но, вопреки своим словам, она все сильнее прижималась к Джарету. После стольких лет приятно было чувствовать не только иллюзию, но и реальное тело.

– Это правда, я действительно опустошил Город гоблинов, потому что мои подданных нельзя было оставлять одних. Сара, у меня там много врагов, которые голодными коршунами бросались на мою власть, я не мог отдать им гоблинов. Поэтому я отправил их по домам, к настоящим семьям. Конечно, не всех из них приняли с распростертыми объятиями, ведь кому нужен гоблин... Но они молодцы и справляются сами по себе. А потом… что ты там говорила? Не отдавал я приказов никаким гоблиншам. Что мне сказать, чтобы ты поверила? В чем еще ты меня обвинишь?

– Врешь, ты всегда врешь, Джарет, и сейчас тоже… – прошептала Сара, уткнувшись ему в плечо. – Ты обманщик. Просто фокусник. Я знаю, что и сейчас в твоих словах есть какая-то ловушка. Чтобы я поверила, что ты отправил их по домам? Ты никогда не отпускаешь то, что стало твоим, я тебя знаю. Что ты вообще от меня хочешь?

Джарет немного отстранил Сару, чтобы встретить ее взгляд:

– Чего еще ты от меня ждешь? – Его серо-зеленые глаза вспыхнули. Джарет мягко провел рукой по волосам Сары, но его лицо было напряжено. – Признания в любви? Я добровольно отказался от королевства,  _ от моего дома _ , который мог стать и твоим! Я сделал это ради тебя. Ты же все понимаешь! Чего ты еще хочешь? Я знаю, что ты тоже страдаешь, ты не можешь этого отрицать, я чувствую, как ты дрожишь.

Сара прерывисто вздохнула. Ей хотелось ответить, что никто не просил делать этого ради нее, но она знала, что это ложь. Пальцы Джарета мягко поглаживали ее, но в глазах еще не утих гнев.

– Докажи, что я неправа. Я не могу просто взять и поверить тебе.

– Сара, я уже долгое время живу как человек, чего ты ждешь от меня? Чтобы я упал перед тобой на колени? – угрожающим тоном прошептал Джарет. – Я не могу проследить за каждым гоблином, чтобы показать тебе, что говорю правду. И обратиться в сову больше не могу, ведь вместе с королевством я отказался от большей части силы.

Девушка выскользнула из его объятий и принялась искать платок. В фильмах героям никогда не приходится сморкаться.

Джарет раздраженно сел в кресло.

Около минуты они в тишине смотрели в противоположные углы комнаты.

– Как зовут твою собаку? – спросила Сара.

Взгляд Джарета смягчился.

– Зигги.

– Я хотела бы тебе верить, – сказала Сара, подойдя к креслу. Она несмело пробежала пальцами по его волосам. Джарет перехватил ее руку, поднес к губам и запечатлел на ней легкий поцелуй. – Но это не так легко.

– Тогда скажи, чего ты хочешь… ты же знаешь, что можешь просить что угодно. Пусть у меня уже нет такой силы, но вдруг я все же смогу выполнить твое желание.

– Твоя сила! Ах, если бы! Это не то, что… Если бы я только могла поверить, что сейчас ты честен со мной, и что я могу быть с тобой! Но это не то желание, которое ты мог бы выполнить. Тебя питают игры и иллюзии.

– И все же… - Джарет поднялся. – Иди сюда! – Он прижал к себе девушку. – Закрой глаза, попробуй хоть раз довериться мне, только на мгновение… – сказал он, видя как она хмурит лоб.

Сара наконец расслабилась в объятиях мужчины.

– Пусть будет так, как ты хочешь, – прошептал Джарет ей на ухо, а потом поцеловал ее.

Сара с закрытыми глазами почувствовала, что вместе с поцелуем мир в буквальном смысле закружился вокруг нее.

Джарет держал на руках потерявшую сознание Сару. Они очутились в тронном зале его замка. Тут же открылся проход позади трона. Войдя в спальню, он положил девушку на кровать, затем взмахом руки сменил ее слишком открытое летнее платье на бордовый бархат. Он посмотрел на беспокойное небо над замком, потом сел рядом с Сарой и потянулся к рассыпавшимся по подушке темным локонам.

–  _ Бееедный мальчик! _ – проскрипел он голосом гоблинши. – Безууумец… отдал ей свое сердце на блюдечке! Глупая девчонка, он ведь любит тебя, и ты нужна ему! Он отказался от своего королевства! Стал человеком!

Джарет засмеялся.

Потом с довольной улыбкой, но уже совершенно другим голосом прошептал Саре на ухо:

– Если таково твое желание, я подарю тебе эту иллюзию, дорогая.


End file.
